New member of the group
by PhearMonkey666
Summary: The meeting-Chapter 2: Murdoc has lived with Phear just two days and he has acted a bit differet than other times, there is no evidence of something special yet... Murdoc & OC


_**

* * *

**_

Kong-00:40 a.m.

Russel was leaving the studio kitchen and sat at the side of the door when he saw that Murdoc was approaching from the darkness. -_Why are you awake at this time of night?_ Murdoc asked lowly to avoid making noises.

-_I was going to ask you the same thing.-_ Russel whispered. Murdoc walked close to Russell and sat near him scratching his head. -_I couldn´t sleep, I was thinking over and over again, what will we do with her?_- He sighed. -_She has 20 years, she should no longer live in an orphanage.-_ Russel smiled at Murdoc and he pulled out toward a small paper with an address written. -_When you guys went to sleep, I stayed with Phear for a while. She told me she was looking for an apartment in which to live, cuz she has reached the limit of the permitted age at the orphanage and she can´t live there anymore_.-

Murdoc meditated for a moment and a smile slowly emerged on his face. -_So... what do you think if we "adopt" her?_-

-_Well, I was planning to help her find a good place where she could live and..._- Russel interrupted himself and started thinking "The problem is if she has enough money to pay for a rented room, if not, Phear would be kicked out of the place. "

-_You said something?_- Murdoc said watching at Russel with a mocking gesture. Russell made a sound of affirmation. -_Well, your idea is not so bad after all, this is very "generous" of you._-

-_Generous? Me? Nah, don´t even think about it again, it was just an idea that I thought- _Murdoc said trying to avoid being humiliated since him is rude one on the band.

* * *

_**Kong-10:15 a.m.**_

-_Hmmm! What a delicious breakfast you have prepared Phear! Where did you learned to cook?_- Noodle exclaimed after trying the freshly cooked Suflê.

-_In the orphanage, I learned many things there. I´m glad you liked it.- _Phear smiled sweetly serving the other dishes to the guys. Murdoc lightned a cigarette smiling. -_Hey honey_.- he said. -_How about if after breakfast I give you a tour Kong_.-

-_Sure, it would be a pleasure!_- At the time, Phear enthusiastically started to eat her breakfast anxious to know Kong. Finishing breakfast, they all went to do their daily activities, except Murdoc, he was showing each and every room of Kong Phear.

-_Well, what do you think?_- Murdoc said surrounding the shoulders of Phear with his arm. Phear looked everywhere marveled. -_This place is unbelievable! You are lucky to live here_.-

-_Haha! And yet we still have to visit my "Winnebago"_.- When they reached the carpark, Murdoc led Phear to the Winnebago. Phear stopped in front of the door staring a small poster that was on the door.

-"_F *** off?" I see you like very much to have privacy if I am not wrong_.- Murdoc made a sound with his throat like a small laugh. -_Don 't worry, you can enter whenever you want. Come inside_.-  
When Phear entered, a huge crow flew making strong noises. -_Hey! Cortez, quiet! It´s me!_- Murdoc yelled taking an eyeball from a plastic bag. Cortez stopped screaming and flew to Murdoc´s arm devouring the eyeball.

-_This is my faithful companion Cortez. I met him in a prison in Mexico_.- Murdoc said stroking the back of the animal.

-_It's beautiful!_- Pheas said. -_Hey, did you kneo that you can teach a raven to speak like a parrot?_- Murdoc looked surprised at Phear. -_Are you serious? Wow! Then I´ll try to teach him phrases like "Murdoc is God" haha!_. _C´mon, take a look around_.- Phear walked in the Winnebago looking at everything around her. _-I can not believe it! You like "Black Sabbath"? Oh my God!_- Phear said looking at a poster that was on the cupboard.

-_I also like "The Rolling Stones," "AC / DC" and "The Ramones", they totally rock!. You know them?_- Murdoc said almost excited.

-_Of course I do!_ - Murdoc and Phear had a good time talking about their favorite rock bands and singing some of their songs, they had fun as if they were very good friends. After a while, they returned to the main lobby where Russel, 2-D and Noodle were.

-_You were alone with her in your Winnebago Murdoc? I hope that you have not done what I'm thinking_.- Russel said crossing his arms.

-_How dare you think about me like that?_- Murdoc said with a sarcastic tone of voice. Phear approached Russell with a small laugh. -_I think I know what you´re talking about Russ. Do not worry about that, Murdoc and I were just talking_.-

-_Well...-_ 2-D said. -_What do you think about Kong?-_ Phear smiled at 2-D playing with her hair -_A comparison of the orphanage, Kong is a palace for me_.- Noodle was playing Mahjong and turned to see the boys with a gesture of doubt. -_Hey guys, I was thinking that it is awesome that Phear will stay with us but, where´s she going to sleep?_- Everybody looked at each other pensive until Murdoc lifted his hand. -_I have an idea, quick reunion!-_ Everyone reunited together and murmured pointing to several directions, Phear just looked at them curious about what was going on.

-_OK!.-_ Murdoc said at the end of the discussion. -_We all know what to do, first you have to sleep with one of us while we get money to make your own room, do you like the idea?- _

_-Yep.-_ Phear nodded with sweetness. -_And where I´m going to sleep_?-

-_Murdoc offered himself to give you a space in his Winnebago_.- 2-D said innocently while Murdoc was smiling very proud. Phear made a gesture of affirmation with a small laugh. -_Ok, I promise not to be a nuisance for you Muds_.-

-_Haha! No problem my baby, that is why I offered myself_.- Murdoc laughed putting his hand on the shoulder of Phear.

By nightfall, Murdoc cleaned and arranged the couch that was in his Winnebago so Phear could rest. He putted a big pillow and a blanket on it. Phear was in the bathroom taking a shower.

-_Uh, I´m so tired_.- Phear said when she leaft the bathroom giving a big yawn. Murdoc looked up at her and finished preparing the sofa. -_Your "bed" is ready, now you´ll have a new life with us_.- he gave her a few pats on her shoulder and took off his shirt getting ready to go to sleep. Phear led on the sofa nestling happily. _-Thaks so much Murdoc, I was very lucky... to meet you_.- she said with the voice a little tired.

-_Hurhur... No problem my dear, what is important now is that you're safe here_.- Murdoc laughed lowly looking at Phear covering herself with the blanket. -_Good nigth honey_.- he whispered. Phear didn´t said anything, she simply made a sound with her throat, she was deeply asleep.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *


End file.
